Le nouveau pouvoir de Kakashi Hatake
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Durant un combat, Kakashi se cogne sur un rocher. A son réveil, il se rend compte qu'il est capable de lire dans les pensées de tout le monde, sauf celles d'Iruka dont il n'arrive à capter qu'une partie... KakaIru, OS, peut-être un peu OOC...


Voici un OS de votre couple préféré!!! Il est plutôt long, mais c'est parce que je voyais pas trop comment le couper en chapitres...

Comme dans "les âmes soeurs", Kakashi est un peu... comment dire... pas très humain, et un peu limité pour ce qui est relationnel... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens...

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à Kishimoto!! Sauf la conscience d'Iruka, ça, elle m'appartient!!

**Le nouveau pouvoir de Kakashi Hatake**

Kakashi se plaqua contre un arbre, pour éviter que le ninja qu'il filait ne le remarque.

Il attendit quelques instants et jugea le moment opportun pour lancer une attaque.

Un chidori, de préférence.

Il se jeta sur son adversaire, une boule d'électricité pure hurlant comme mille oiseaux dans la main droite.

L'autre ninja contra tant bien que mal l'attaque et Kakashi se retrouva projeté la tête la première contre un rocher.

Il se releva en titubant et alla vérifier que l'autre était bien mort.

Une douleur fulgurante lui fendit la tête en deux.

Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa pommette avant de disparaître dans le tissu de son masque. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie.

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes.

* * *

« Il a dû placer un sceau sur son masque, c'est pas possible autrement, j'arrive pas à le lui retirer »

« Kyaaah ! J'y crois pas ! J'ai été choisie pour être l'infirmière de Kakashi Hatake ! »

« Sale chute… ça ne m'étonnerait pas que son cerveau ait été endommagé… »

Kakashi ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital particulièrement bruyante.

-Vous allez la fermer ? grogna-t-il.

Les deux infirmières et le médecin s'entreregardèrent.

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot.

« Il entend des voix… Mon Kakashi chéri est fou à lier… »

-Je ne suis le Kakashi chéri de personne… grommela l'argenté en refermant douloureusement les yeux.

-Personne n'a dit cela, dit le médecin d'une voix un peu trop douce.

-Vous me prenez pour un fou ? C'est elle qui vient de le dire ! lança Kakashi en désignant une des deux infirmières. Et puis oui j'ai placé un sceau sur mon masque. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que ça dérange ? dit-il, l'air féroce.

« Je ne savais pas que le sharingan permettait de lire dans les pensées dans d'autres circonstances qu'au combat… »

-Lire dans les pensées ? Complètement stupide ! Le sharingan ne permet pas de lire dans les pensées, mais d'analyser les intentions et les attaques de l'adversaire. C'est impossible de lire dans les pensées !

-Pourtant, c'est ce que vous venez de faire à l'instant.

-Pardon ?

« Ce doit être dû à la chute… »

-Quelle chute ? Bon, je ne comprends rien, laissez-moi partir.

Kakashi voulut se lever mais la douleur le força à se recoucher.

« Mais qu'il doit être beau sous son masque… »

-Bordel vous pensez qu'à ça ?

-P… pardon ? demanda le médecin.

-Non, c'est l'autre qui ne pense qu'à mon masque. Dis, toi… oui, toi, la dinde qui sert d'infirmière, tu pourrais me passer un antidouleur que je me tire d'ici ?

« Il m'a parlé ! Il m'a tutoyée ! *ç* »

-Je t'ai traitée de dinde, c'est pas la peine d'en baver d'envie… il vient cet antidouleur ?

Kakashi avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau, entre le médecin qui le considérait comme un cas scientifique rare et les infirmières qui ne pensaient qu'à regarder sous son masque, il se sentait un peu chez les fous.

Il n'attendit pas son antidouleur et sortit. Le vent frais lui remettrait certainement les idées en place.

Il se rendit compte que c'était bientôt la nuit et il retourna chez lui.

« Ah ah ! Kakashi, mon plus vieux rival ! Il paraît qu'il s'est pris un rocher dans la tête… je vais enfin pouvoir le battre ! niârk niârk ! »

-Gaï, ta gueule.

-J'ai rien dit !

-Putain c'était donc vrai…

« Il est cinglé… »

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?! je vais très bien, t'entends ? Très bien !

-Oui, oui…

« Complètement cinglé »

-Oh, et puis j'abandonne.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas et passa devant Kurenaï.

-Yo.

-Bonsoir.

« Il paraît qu'à l'hôpital, on n'a pas réussi à lui retirer son masque… un sceau, quand même… je me demande ce qu'il cache… *ç* »

-Mais je n'ai rien à cacher ! explosa Kakashi.

-Euh… au revoir, Kakashi.

-Ouais, salut.

Il n'en pouvait plus, sa tête allait finir par exploser.

« Tiens, ce bon vieux Kakashi… ça fait longtemps que je l'ai plus vu… »

-Bonsoir, Anko.

-Bonsoir.

« Quand je pense que même quand on est sortis ensemble il ne retirait jamais son masque… »

-Il paraît que tu as dû aller à l'hôpital ?

-Ouais.

« Je le sais par ma voisine qui est infirmière… »

-Tu parles de la dinde ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Non, rien.

« Je me demande quand même à quoi il ressemble sous son masque… »

-Bonsoir ! gronda Kakashi en s'éloignant, complètement hors de lui.

« Ramen ! Ramen ! Ramen ! Ramen ! »

-Yo Naruto.

-Yo sensei ! Vous voulez des ramen ?

-Non merci.

« Il n'a pas l'air b… Ramen ! Ramen ! Ramen ! »

-Non mais quel abruti celui-là… murmura Kakashi.

« Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! »

-Yo Sakura.

-Yo sensei vous allez mieux ?

« Ino, je vais te tuer t'as posé tes sales pattes sur mon Sasuke »

Kakashi ne répondit rien, vu que visiblement elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Il arrivait devant son immeuble.

Il était un peu confus. Toutes ces voix qui se bousculaient dans sa tête…

Il était aussi un peu… triste ?... les gens ne pensaient qu'à son masque, ou, comme Gaï, à ses capacités de ninja, ou comme Naruto et Sakura, à carrément autre chose.

Avait-il à ce point raté sa vie que personne ne se souciât de son état ?

« Ah aah ! j'ai enfin réussi la sexy-méta ! Naruto va enfin voir à quel point je suis fort ! »

Kakashi fit un pas de côté pour éviter Konohamaru.

« Putain de sale gamin de Konohamaru de… »

Kakashi bougea encore un peu pour laisser passer un Iruka complètement furieux courant à un peu moins de cent kilomètres heures.

-Quel vocabulaire, Iruka-sensei, vous me décevez…

Iruka s'immobilisa.

-Oh ! pfuuu, pfuuu… Kakashi pfuuu, pfuuu… sensei !

Kakashi regarda le pauvre professeur, plié en deux, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Konohamaru vous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs…

-Pire que Naruto… vous allez bien ?

« Kurenaï m'a dit qu'il avait placé un sceau sur son masque… »

Kakashi s'irrita en entendant ces pensées.

« Il a ses raisons, ça ne me regarde pas… mais ça doit l'ennuyer toutes ces cinglées qui lui courent après pour voir sous son masque… »

Kakashi sourit un peu. Ouf, il y avait au moins une personne normale à Konoha.

-On m'a dit que vous étiez tombé sur un rocher en mission…

« J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, ce serait dommage qu'un tel homme devienne complètement fou… »

-Hum… ça va.

-Pas de séquelles ?

« Incroyable cette résistance… je serais mort de douleur si ça m'était arrivé. »

-J'ai très mal à la tête mais… ça devrait passer.

-Oh. Bien… si vous voulez, il doit me rester quelques médicaments efficaces contre les maux de tête…

« J'en ai souvent besoin, avec Konohamaru… »

-Euh…

« Tais-toi, conscience, je ne suis absolument pas en train… »

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux.

Il n'entendait plus les pensées d'Iruka…

-Je ne pense pas que…

« Oh. Parfait, je le savais, de toute façon. Ouais, t'es bien contente, hein, saleté de conscience. C'est trop pour moi, tu me l'as déjà dit aussi, conscience…»

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait qu'il manquait des morceaux dans ce qu'il entendait des pensées d'Iruka.

-Je crois que j'aurais besoin de ces… médicaments.

Il avait beau avoir la tête sur le point d'exploser, il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi il ne captait pas la totalité des pensées d'Iruka.

Par pure curiosité.

Pas du tout parce qu'il était frustré que son nouveau joujou ne fonctionne pas correctement.

« AH ! AAH ! T'AS ENTENDU ? PRENDS-TOI ÇA DANS LES DENTS, CONSCIENCE ! »

Kakashi fut tenté de se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles.

Avait-on idée de penser à des volumes sonores pareils ?

« J'y crois pas… Kakashi Hatake va entrer chez moi ! *v* »

Kakashi voulut faire demi-tour. Encore un cinglé pour qui il n'était qu'un ninja hors-normes.

« Merde, il s'en va… j'ai dû dire quelque chose… »

-Kakashi-sensei ? Vous…

« Il a l'air malheureux comme les pierres… ça doit pas être facile tous les jours pour lui… »

-C'est par où chez vous, Iruka-sensei ?

-Ah ! euh… par là…

« Je sais pas ce que j'ai dit, mais on dirait qu'il m'a pardonné… ouf… ça m'aurait fait de la peine de le froisser parce que… »

Kakashi tendit l'oreille, mais la suite ne vint jamais.

C'est comme si à certains moments, Iruka s'arrêtait de penser.

Kakashi se demanda si quelqu'un pouvait avoir un cerveau suffisamment sous-développé pour s'arrêter de penser, puis un nom lui vint à l'esprit : « Naruto Uzumaki ». Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas très gentil de penser ça, mais Kakashi était quasiment sûr qu'à certains moments son cerveau tournait à vide.

Iruka entra dans son appartement, mais Kakashi resta sur le pas de la porte.

« Tiens, il n'entre pas… oui, je sais, conscience, il n'en à rien à faire de… bon, penser à autre chose, il vaut mieux pas que je me mette à pleurer là… merde, je les ai foutus où ces médicaments ? Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde ? Je le savais qu'il aurait fallu que je passe l'aspirateur ce matin… mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, puisque il ne sera jamais… »

Kakashi se demanda si Iruka n'était pas fou. Il ne terminait jamais une seule pensée, et des tas de choses se bousculaient derrière son front.

-Euh… vous n'entrez pas Kakashi-sensei ? Asseyez-vous là… Je vous sers quelque chose ?

« Bah là si il se rend pas compte que… oh, non, il me reste plus une goutte d'alcool… je vais être obligé de lui faire boire de l'eau… il va penser que… bon, ils sont où ces fichus médicaments ? TAIS-TOI CONSCIENCE ! »

Kakashi sursauta un peu et jeta un œil à Iruka qui farfouillait dans ses armoires, rouge comme une tomate.

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu… dit le dauphin.

-Pardon ?

-Je vous sers quelque chose ?

-Oh, euh, de l'eau, ça ira…

« Quel menteur, ce Gaï… roh, Iruka, comment as-tu pu croire que Kakashi Hatake ne buvait que du saké ? tss, franchement… ah ! Voilà ces médicaments ! »

-Voilààà ! Je les ai trouvés ! Euh… je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau…

Iruka était tout agité, il courait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, prenant un verre dans une armoire, un glaçon dans le frigo, une bouteille d'eau dans le placard.

Il repoussait sans cesse une petite mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux.

-Voilà !

-Vous ne buvez pas, Iruka-sensei ?

Il essayait de gagner du temps pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui clochait dans les pensées d'Iruka.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à tout le temps me regarder ? Est-ce que par hasard… non, c'est n'importe quoi. Bon, bon, bon……… Se calmer, se calmer… inspirer, expirer, inspirer… »

Kakashi en conclut qu'il était asthmatique.

Iruka sourit et reprit une couleur un peu plus normale.

Kakashi trouvait ce sourire tellement communicatif qu'il y répondit en plissant un peu l'œil droit.

« Ça devrait pas être légal d'être beau comme ça… inspirer, expirer, inspirer… »

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-De quoi ?

-Votre accident…

-Une simple mission, je filais un shinobi, je lui ai lancé un chidori qu'il a essayé de contrer et j'ai été projeté sur un rocher.

« Aïe, ça doit faire mal… le pauvre… j'ai bien fait de rester Chuunin, finalement… »

-Et… vous avez encore mal ?

-Comme si on m'avait fendu le crâne avec une hache ! dit Kakashi avec un rire fatigué.

« Ça doit vraiment pas être facile tous les jours d'être dans sa peau… »

-Ces médicaments sont très efficaces. Normalement, si vous en prenez un trois fois par jour, la semaine prochaine, ce sera passé… enfin, j'espère quand même que ce n'est pas si grave que vous le dites…

-Je suis très résistant à la douleur. Je ne suis pas Jonin pour rien.

« Ah, oui… j'oubliais… il est Jonin. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air con de m'inquiéter comme ça pour lui… bon, j'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il en ait marre et qu'il se tire avec mes médicaments. »

-Je vous en prends neuf, et je repasse dans trois jours si c'est pas assez, d'accord ? Sauf si ça vous embête de me refiler vos médicaments. C'est parce qu'à l'hôpital, ces dindes d'infirmières étaient trop occupées à s'acharner sur mon masque pour me donner des antidouleurs.

-Ah mais, vous pouvez prendre toute la boîte ! Ainsi vous ne devrez pas revenir…

« Quand je pense qu'il y a des infirmières aussi nulles… on se demande où elles ont été chercher leur diplôme… »

-Mais si ça me plaît de venir ici ?

« Euh… j'ai bien entendu ? Qu'est-ce qui peut lui faire plaisir dans la vision d'un appartement cradingue et d'un Chuunin empoté comme moi ? »

-Votre eau est délicieuse, Iruka-sensei. Au revoir !

Il sortit de l'appartement de sa démarche tranquille.

* * *

Kakashi engloutit trois pilules d'un coup et se coucha sur son couvre-lit décoré de shurikens.

Qu'est-ce qui, réellement, lui donnait envie de revoir Iruka ?

Etait-ce pour connaître la raison du blocage de son pouvoir, ou pour être avec quelqu'un qui se souciait vraiment de lui ?

Etait-ce par souci d'être un ninja encore meilleur, ou pour assouvir sa part d'égoïsme ?

Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser Iruka ? Que signifiaient tous ces lambeaux de pensées, parfois sans queue ni tête ? Et cette « conscience » pourquoi ne l'entendait-il pas ?

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait à repenser à ce mouvement que le professeur avait pour repousser cette petite mèche de cheveux ?

Kakashi s'endormit sur ces questions.

* * *

(POV Iruka. Ses pensées sont en _italique_ et sa conscience en **_gras_**)

_Mon Dieu, mais quelle journée bizarre… Kakashi qui va sans doute repasser dans trois jours… J'ai encore du mal à y croire…_

_**Ne te fais pas d'idées…**_

_Ta gueule, conscience._

_**Moi, ce que j'en dis…**_

_Pauvre Kakashi… des fois, il a l'air tellement triste… je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose mais ça pourrait paraître…_

_**Déplacé ?**_

_Tout à fait. _

_**Surtout en tenant compte du fait que tu as été assez stupide pour…**_

_Oh, c'est bon… quand je pense que ces cruches d'infirmières ont voulu lui retirer son masque, plutôt que de le soigner…_

_**Si tu avais été à leur place, tu aurais aussi essayé de le lui retirer.**_

_Conscience, je te déteste… mais tu as sans doute raison. Parfois, j'aimerais tant être… un ami, un simple ami. Il semble tellement seul…_

_**Bah il revient dans trois jours.**_

_Sauf si il supporte la douleur, comme il dit. N'empêche, ça doit être dur d'être tout le temps seul, surtout quand on se dit que les gens le considèrent plus comme un super ninja mystérieux que comme un être humain…_

_**Ne te prends pas pour plus que tu n'es. Toi aussi, tu le considères avant tout comme un Jonin hors du commun.**_

_Bonne nuit, saleté de conscience._

_**Bonne nuit, pauvre Iruka qui fait des rêves trop grands pour lui.**_

_Va te faire._

* * *

Kakashi se prit la tête entre les mains.

Les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas mettre leur cerveau en stand-by, de temps en temps ?

Il entendait en même temps : Sakura qui se pâmait d'amour pour Sasuke ; Naruto qui ne rêvait que de devenir Hokage ; Sasuke qui se répétait qu'il voulait tuer Itachi ; Gaï (qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de regarder l'équipe sept s'entraîner) qui se racontait des discours sur la force de la jeunesse ; plus tous les inconnus qui passaient dans la rue, il n'en pouvait plus.

-Roh mais vos gueules, finit-il par grommeler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ce coup-ci ? »

« Il est devenu complètement fou, le rocher lui a secoué les neurones. »

« Mais je vois pas de quoi il râle, je l'ouvre jamais, moi. »

« Ah ! ah ! Mon rival a la migraine ! »

-Bon, vous avez votre journée pour vous, je rentre chez moi.

« Hé mais déjà qu'il arrive avec trois heures de retard, si il repart avec six heures d'avance, on va bientôt devoir mettre le compteur en négatif… »

« Hé mais-euh comment je vais devenir Hokage si y a personne qui m'entraîne ? »

« Tss c'est pas vrai ça… c'est pas demain la veille que je vais accomplir ma vengeance, moi. »

Une fois encore, Kakashi se rendit compte à quel point tout le monde s'en balançait de son état.

Il fouilla dans ses poches mais ne trouva plus de médicaments.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ça ?! J'ai bouffé neuf pilules en même pas vingt-quatre heures et j'ai toujours mal au crâne ? Il est beau le Jonin je vous jure…

Vu l'heure, Iruka devait encore être à l'Académie.

-J'ai qu'à aller en pharmacie…

En voyant le nombre de personnes entassées dans la pharmacie, il se dit que son cerveau survivrait mieux aux coups de hache qu'aux milliers de pensées bruyantes et insignifiantes.

Il alla s'enfermer chez lui, là où personne ne pensait.

-Il y a sûrement un moyen de fermer mon esprit pour trier les pensées que je veux entendre, non ?

Kakashi ressortit pour s'entraîner à filtrer les pensées des gens.

Après plusieurs heures de lutte acharnée, il réussit à régler le volume sonore des pensées alentour.

Il entendait en permanence un bourdonnement assez agaçant, mais il pouvait se concentrer sur telle ou telle personne pour entendre ses pensées.

Plutôt fier de ce résultat, il alla tout de même à l'Académie pour réclamer des pilules supplémentaires – et pour vérifier si son pouvoir était toujours aussi défectueux en ce qui concernait les pensées d'Iruka.

-K…Kakashi-sensei ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un ninja ennemi dans le bâtiment de l'école ? »

-Yo Iruka-sensei… Je voulais vous demander quelque chose…

« J'ai basculé dans une autre dimension ou quoi ? Je comprends plus rien… Serait-ce possible que… mais ça n'a aucun sens… ou alors… »

-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il que je puisse faire pour vous ?

-Je n'ai plus de médicaments.

-D… Déjà ?

-Je les ai pris trois par trois.

-Vous aviez si mal que cela ? dit Iruka, le visage un peu triste.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça doit être douloureux d'avoir en permanence une hache plantée dans le crâne… »

-C'est… assez douloureux.

-Bien… euh… ben, suivez-moi.

* * *

Iruka posa un verre d'eau sur la table basse, à côté de la boîte de médicaments.

-Cette fois-ci, prenez tout. Je m'en voudrais si vous vous retrouviez pendant des heures avec ces terribles migraines que vous me décrivez.

-C'est… gentil.

« Bah oui, tout le monde le sait que je suis gentil… pff… ça changera jamais. »

-Vous êtes la seule personne qui se soucie de mon sort, vous savez.

-Hein mais euh non enfin voyons…

« Inspirer, expirer, inspirer… je dois être tout rouge… mais tais-toi conscience ! Oui, je sais que c'est tout à fait ça que je… mais mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de dire ça comme ça ? Je vais finir par… bon calme-toi… »

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas ! Des tas de gens s'inquiètent pour vous…

Kakashi lui lança un regard affligé.

« C'est le moment où jamais… conscience, si tu pouvais la fermer deux secondes… quoi ? mais non, voyons, je… bon, ok je la ferme… putain quelle vie. »

-Iruka-sensei, des fois quand je vous regarde, la seule chose que je me dis, c'est « mais à quoi peut-il bien penser ? », lâcha soudain Kakashi, avant de se rendre compte de l'énormité de sa déclaration.

« Huhuhu… je crois que ça ne lui plairait pas trop de savoir à quoi je pense à l'instant présent… »

Kakashi se concentra de toutes ses forces, mais ne sut jamais à quoi pensait Iruka.

Il resta encore un peu, trop heureux de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un dont les pensées, même très confuses, ne revenait pas toujours vers son masque.

« Je… il faudra que je le lui dise, un jour… je… je voudrais tant… bon, je pense à autre chose, la la la lère, je pense à autre chose… hé mais c'est quoi ça ? il se fout de moi en plus… qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit… p'tain elle commence bien cette pseudo-amitié… »

-Iruka-sensei… Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez me dire ? demanda Kakashi sur le pas de la porte.

« OUI IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE !!! »

-Non…

-Ah bon.

-… Iruka baissa la tête.

-Voudriez-vous…

Iruka releva la tête brusquement.

« Si il pense à ce que je pense qu'il pense, ce jour sera le plus beau de ma vie… »

Kakashi grimaça un peu sous son masque.

Si seulement il pouvait savoir ce qu'Iruka pensait qu'il pensait, ça l'aiderait beaucoup.

-Je… n'ai pas beaucoup de hm… d'amis et je pensais que… enfin, vous êtes une personne très…

Voilà que ses paroles devenaient aussi confuses que les pensées d'Iruka.

-Je…

« Croisons les doigts ! roh mais ferme-la, conscience… »

-Non c'est rien, oubliez.

« Bordel la prochaine fois qu'il me fait des émotions pareilles je l'assassine et je me jette ! Je devrais le traîner en justice, avec tout ce qu'il me fait endurer ! Merde à la fin ! »

Kakashi songea qu'Iruka était beaucoup plus malpoli qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

-Kakashi-sensei… vous aviez raison, il y a bien une chose que je voudrais vous demander…

« J'oserai pas, j'oserai pas… conscience, ça me plairait que tu m'encourages de temps en temps ! »

-Je sais que vous êtes plutôt solitaire, donc ce serait normal que vous refusiez, mais… est-ce que ça vous plairait qu'on soit… pas des amis, mais euh… des connaissances proches ? Je… j'apprécie beaucoup les moments qu'on passe ensemble et euh…

« Bon, là, s'il a pas deviné il est bon pour l'asile… mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Plus je parle plus je m'enfonce… il va me prendre pour un détraqué, c'est sûr. »

-Ça me plairait beaucoup.

-… O///O

-Au revoir !

-… O///O

-Vous allez bien ?

-Je… je… je…

« J'en reviens pas ! Quelqu'un, pincez-moi je rêve ! Je vais être le presqu'ami de Kakashi Hatake ! »

Kakashi se rembrunit.

« Putain, je vais pleurer… qu'est-ce qu'il me trouve pour accepter que fasse partie de ses rares amis ? Je vais faire tout ce que je pourrai pour l'aider ! A quoi, je sais pas encore, mais j'imagine que… qu'il… pourquoi il me regarde avec ses yeux tristes ? S'il se met à pleurer sur mon épaule, je ne réponds plus de rien… non, vraiment, j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux »

Kakashi eut un grand sourire sous son masque.

-Salut Ruka !

-… O///O

« Il a utilisé mon diminutif… je rêve pas… »

-Ça te dirait un petit-déjeuner avec moi demain matin ? Enfin, un café avec un biscuit, je crois que c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai chez moi.

-… x///x

« Adieu monde cruel ! Mon cœur lâche, il m'a tutoyé ! »

Kakashi se demanda pourquoi tout le monde faisait un tel drame pour quelques « tu » placés à gauche à droite, puis il sortit.

* * *

_Bon, la prochaine étape c'est de le faire tomber amoureux._

_**Ha ! Ha ! Kakashi, amoureux ? Ha ! **__**Ha!**_

_J'ai jamais dit que j'y arriverais. Mais si je suis son ami, c'est déjà pas si mal…_

_**Tsss, j'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi pitoyable.**_

_Putain, des fois je me demande pourquoi je suis obligé d'avoir une conscience tellement méchante._

_**C'est parce que t'es trop gentil. La preuve : tu viens de t'engager à être l'ami d'une machine à tuer.**_

_Machine à tuer… Il ne peut pas être juste une machine à tuer…_

_**Ça fait mal hein, de perdre ses illusions ?**_

_Je t'ai déjà dit d'aller te faire._

* * *

Après quelques longs moments de réflexion, Kakashi avait conclu que ce qu'Iruka appelait « conscience » était la partie subconsciente de son cerveau qui lui dictait sa morale et qu'il était normal qu'il ne l'entende pas, puisque ce n'était pas réellement une pensée d'Iruka. Par contre pour les pensées sans queue ni tête… Kakashi soupçonnait Iruka de dresser une sorte de défense inconsciente contre ce genre d'intrusion, mais pourquoi, c'était une autre question… Peut-être qu'il voulait à ce point garder certaines pensées secrètes qu'il les protégeait inconsciemment…

-Mes maux de tête vont mieux ! constata Kakashi avec joie en préparant du café pour lui et Iruka.

« Bah c'est déjà ça de gagné que c'est grâce à moi… »

-Et c'est grâce à toi !

« Au moins il le sait… »

-Tu as l'air préoccupé…

-Hm ? Non, c'est rien.

« Qui aurait cru que c'était moulant à ce point un costume ninja… mais matez-moi ces muscles… »

Kakashi se regarda du coin de l'œil dans un miroir.

C'est vrai que c'était assez serrant.

-Du sucre dans ton café ?

-Oui, merci.

« Merde, comment il va faire pour manger, maintenant que je suis là ? Il va être obligé d'enlever son masque, ou de ne rien manger… »

-Pourquoi tu baisses les yeux ? demanda Kakashi.

-Pour que tu… puisses enlever ton masque…

-Ah, ça… t'inquiète, le matin, je bois juste du café… à travers.

-C'est salissant… tu dois passer ta vie à le laver… tu sais, franchement, ça ne me dérange pas de regarder ailleurs…

-Tu fais une fixation là-dessus, ou quoi ?

-… Pardon.

-C'est rien.

« Je devrais partir. Je suis pas à ma place ici, je me fais des illusions pour rien… »

-Au revoir ! dit Iruka en partant en quatrième vitesse.

Kakashi le regarda quitter la table et passer la porte d'entrée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait, à la fin ?

Il but son café puis sortit, embêté de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec le sensei.

Il était vraiment bien en sa présence…

* * *

_Non, je ne suis pas en train de pleurer… je suis son ami, c'est tout ce que je voulais._

_**Arrête de dire des conneries, tu sais bien que c'est pas du tout ce que tu voulais.**_

_Si !_

_**Si tu le dis… **_

_Je vais aller me recueillir, là-bas au moins j'aurai une bonne raison de pleurer._

* * *

Kakashi marchait d'un pas tranquille vers le monument funéraire, lorsqu'il vit qu'Iruka s'y recueillait déjà.

-Rebonjour, Iruka.

-Oh… salut.

Kakashi se tut, la tête penchée en avant, les yeux fermés.

Iruka ne dit rien non plus, il se contenta de regarder le visage profondément triste de son aîné.

« Quand je pense qu'il est là, à deux centimètres de moi, qu'il souffre, que je pourrais le réconforter et que je n'ose rien dire… des fois je me déteste… »

Kakashi leva une main et la reposa mollement sur l'épaule d'Iruka.

« Hiiii… Il fait quoiii lààà ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser, ce type est trop bizarre… »

-Des fois, dit Kakashi d'une voix presque inaudible, des fois je me sens terriblement abject. Je ne suis dans le fond qu'une machine à tuer. Le nombre de mes amis se compte sur les doigts d'une main. Je n'aime personne. Quand je suis dans cet état-là, j'aimerais juste une présence à mes côtés. Quelqu'un qui prendrait tout ce que j'ai à donner, sans se plaindre de mes défauts. Quelqu'un qui accepterait tout, qui serait là pour moi et uniquement pour moi. Quelqu'un qui effacerait ma peine, juste par sa présence. Mais cette personne si précieuse n'a jamais été là.

« Pourquoi il me dit ça ? Il veut me voir pleurer ou quoi ? »

-Je pense que ce serait présomptueux de prétendre que je suis cette personne, mais… moi, je suis là… et je donnerais tout mon être pour pouvoir t'aider à aller mieux… je ne sais pas bien par quoi tu es passé, mais ça se voit en te regardant que tu as besoin de réconfort… enfin, ça fait un peu cruche de dire ça, mais… je pense que si tu acceptes que je sois ton ami, je ferai en sorte d'être toujours là pour toi.

« Yéééé ! Comment faire pour en même temps briser ses espoirs et se condamner au malheur ? Vous n'avez qu'à prendre exemple sur Iruka Umino ! »

-Merci.

Il remit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je crois que je vais me tirer d'ici. Je vais finir par être en retard à l'Académie… »

-Je dois… partir… à plus tard…

Kakashi ne répondit rien.

« Mais quel con je fais… il termine de me dire qu'il a besoin d'une présence et je me casse… je pourrais rester et dire à l'Académie que je suis malade… c'est ce que je vais faire… »

-Je pourrais…

-Non, vas-y. Konohamaru risquerait de faire exploser l'école si tu n'es pas là pour l'arrêter.

-Désolé…

Iruka s'éloigna.

-Ruka ?

-Hm ?

-Merci… pour tout.

-Oh, c'est rien…

« S'il savait comme ça me déchire le cœur de le voir comme ça… »

* * *

_Je vais mourir. Je veux mourir._

_**Dis pas de conneries, tu serais bien incapable de t'égratigner les poignets avec un kunaï.**_

_Très drôle._

_**Tu te fais trop de mal, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber.**_

_Je m'en fous de me faire du mal, il a besoin de compagnie et je me suis proposé, je vais pas le laisser tomber._

_**T'es tout le temps en train de t'occuper des autres. Pense un peu à toi de temps en temps.**_

_Oui mais non, c'est hors de question que je… brise ma promesse._

_**T'appelles ça une promesse ? Qui t'a dit que les machines à tuer s'encombraient de promesses ?**_

_Ce n'est pas une machine à tuer !_

_**Tu dis ça parce que tu l'as jamais vu se battre, mais tu sais bien qu'il paraît que c'est grave quand il est en mission.**_

_Mais qui est-ce qui m'a donné une conscience pareille ?… Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que Konohamaru a été inventer ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire de ce garnement !_

Iruka bondit sur le petit garçon et lui donna la punition de sa vie.

* * *

Kakashi tourna avec intérêt une page de son Icha Icha Paradise.

Il faudrait qu'il pense un jour à élever une statue à la gloire de Jiraya…

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Oui, je sais, conscience, il n'est absolument pas en train de m'attendre… »

-Yo Ruka ! Je t'attendais.

« Euh… je retire ce que j'ai dit… oxygène, quelqu'un ? »

-Bonjour… tu… m'attendais ?

-Bah il est midi et je… hm… mangerais bien des ramen.

-A travers ?

-Ah oui, j'oubliais… mon masque… on n'a qu'à faire comme ça : tu manges des ramen et je bois une bière.

-Tu vas mourir de faim, à la longue.

-C'est sympa de s'inquiéter pour moi, mais mon masque, je l'ai depuis que je suis tout gamin et j'ai survécu !

« Tu parles qu'il a survécu… il peut même pas manger de ramen avec ses (presque) amis… »

Iruka s'assit sur un tabouret et commanda son bol de nouilles.

Kakashi décapsula sa bouteille de bière.

-Je voulais te dire, Iruka…

-Hm ?

« Non, mon cœur ne lâchera pas… »

Kakashi se demanda ce qu'Iruka entendait par là puis il dit :

-Je pars cet après-midi en mission.

-Ah ?

-Au pays des Vagues.

-Ah…

-Je reviendrai dans… un peu moins de trois semaines…

« Trois semaines ? Bon Dieu… »

-Et ?

-C'était pour te prévenir.

-Ah. Merci… Essaie de ne plus te prendre de rochers dans la tête, je n'ai presque plus de médicaments !

-Je ferai attention, promis !

-Tu pars quand ?

-Dans une demi-heure. Faudrait d'ailleurs que j'aille préparer mes affaires… salut !

-A dans trois semaines…

Kakashi s'en alla de son pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches et le regard dans le lointain.

* * *

_Trois semaines ? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir attendre tout ce temps ?_

_**Vaudrait mieux, parce que ça se fait pas trop de mourir d'ennui parce qu'une machine à tuer est partie travailler.**_

_Il n'est pas juste une machine à tuer !_

_**Oui, oui, bien sûr.**_

_Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour arrêter de penser !_

_**Hun hun c'est pas près d'arriver ! **_

_Pourquoi j'ose pas lui dire ?_

_**Parce que t'es une poule mouillée mon pauvre garçon.**_

_Pff…_

* * *

-Bon Dieu, j'ai déjà quatre jours de retard et j'en suis toujours nulle part dans cette mission pourrie ! grogna Kakashi en enlevant son masque pour respirer librement l'air humide de la forêt.

C'est le moment précis que choisirent ses ennemis pour l'encercler.

Il replaça tranquillement son masque, dévoila son sharingan et attendit que les hostilités commencent.

Il était entouré de quatre ninjas visiblement pas très doués – Kakashi les avait entendus venir de loin – mais il pouvait s'agir d'une diversion.

Le premier tenta de lui lancer des shurikens qu'il évita sans difficultés pour réapparaître derrière son assaillant et lui trancher la gorge d'un coup de kunaï.

Juste comme il venait d'entailler la jugulaire, un second ninja lui bondit dessus et il l'évita aussi facilement que le premier, avant de lui faire subir le même traitement que l'égorgé.

Les deux derniers ninjas se jetèrent sur lui en même temps et Kakashi s'en débarrassa sans problème.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à achever le dernier, il entendit sa pensée :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? »

Kakashi tua le shinobi avant de déployer de toutes ses forces son nouveau pouvoir.

Quelqu'un était caché quelque part et semblait devoir jaillir de l'ombre pour le tuer pendant qu'il était aux prises avec les quatre autres.

« Merde il m'a repéré… »

Kakashi scanna les alentours et trouva enfin le chakra de son assaillant – qui ne l'assaillait pas tant que ça vu qu'il prenait la poudre d'escampette.

Kakashi le rattrapa et le tua en lui éclatant la tête contre un rocher (non, ce n'était pas une vengeance… ce type n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec son précédent accident, mais Kakashi ressentait le besoin d'éclater la tête de quelqu'un contre un rocher, allez savoir pourquoi…)

-Ah ben c'était pas trop dur cette mission.

Il sentit une lame glacée contre sa gorge.

« Hun hun pas si rapide que ça le ninja copieur… »

Son adversaire enfonça son kunaï dans sa gorge avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un clone.

Il se prit un coup de pied dans l'arrière du crâne avant même de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Roh mais ils sont combien comme ça ? Je suis pas près d'être rentré, moi.

Après avoir bien vérifié qu'il ne restait personne pour l'attaquer en traître il se décida à repartir, sa mission accomplie.

-Encore ?! Mais je suis crevé, moi… grommela-t-il en voyant une kunoïchi à l'air féroce apparaître devant lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de riposter que déjà il sentait la brûlure d'une estafilade à son bras.

* * *

_Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien foutre pour être à ce point en retard…_

_**Tu t'inquiètes ? Allons, c'est si simple de comprendre : il s'amuse trop à trucider des gens pour s'inquiéter à savoir si tu penses à lui ou non…**_

_Serait-il possible que cette salope de conscience ait raison pour une fois ?_

_**Hé, surveille ton langage ! Et puis, évidemment que j'ai raison.**_

_Evidemment. Je crois que je vais aller m'acheter un peu de saké._

_**Oooh ! Pauvre petit n'Iruka qui va noyer sa peine dans l'alcool…**_

_C'est toi que j'aimerais noyer._

* * *

Kakashi cracha un filet de sang.

La kunoïchi était beaucoup plus forte qu'il n'aurait cru… surtout quand elle était aidée de deux shinobis.

Et lui n'avait presque plus une goutte de chakra !

Il réussit à éviter une attaque et à lancer un jutsu sur la femme ninja, avant de se prendre une volée de senbons de la part d'un des deux autres.

Il malaxa tant bien que mal son chakra en se maudissant de ne pas avoir un renard à neuf queues greffé quelque part pour lui en refiler un peu plus.

Il lança deux, trois jutsu que ses ennemis évitèrent sans peine.

A bout de souffle, il parvint quand même à tuer la kunoïchi et un de ses compagnons.

Le ninja restant lui asséna un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne qui rappela les coups de hache à son bon souvenir.

Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête du Hokage quand il lui avait refilé cette mission suicide ?

Kakashi s'écroula et n'eut qu'une unique pensée « Iruka va me tuer si je reviens pas vivant… »

Il avait la tête sur le point d'exploser en mille morceaux mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ce type partir comme ça en emportant les précieux rouleaux qu'il avait eu tant de mal à acquérir durant cette mission.

Il se releva à grand-peine et évalua ce qu'il lui restait comme chakra.

-Mouais, ça devrait suffire… murmura-t-il.

Il toussota pour chasser le sang de sa bouche et lança, à l'attention du ninja qui partait :

-Hé, toi, les rouleaux que t'as en main ils appartiennent au Hokage alors t'as intérêt à me les rendre avant que je ne m'énerve…

Le ninja ennemi ricana et ne vit pas arriver le shuriken qui lui entailla la main, l'obligeant à lâcher les rouleaux volés.

Il rit encore, persuadé que Kakashi était trop démoli pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

C'est en grande partie pour ça qu'il ne put éviter le chidori, et même si l'attaque était très très faible (rappelons que Kakashi n'avait presque plus de chakra) elle suffit à tuer le ninja.

Kakashi récupéra les rouleaux et disparut, laissant derrière lui quelques feuilles tourbillonnantes.

* * *

Iruka regarda par la fenêtre de la classe.

_Où Kakashi peut-il bien être à l'heure qu'il est ?_

_**Il est en train de tuer des ninjas, son activité préférée !**_

_S'il te plaît, conscience, laisse-moi me morfondre en paix._

C'était l'heure de la pause, il alla rejoindre les autres professeurs.

L'un d'eux lança tout à coup :

-Eh, vous savez quoi ?

-Raconte toujours…

-C'est à propos d'Hatake.

Iruka tendit l'oreille.

-Je le sais par la sœur de la meilleure amie de la cousine de ma femme, qui est en fait la petite amie d'un médecin qui connaît très bien le docteur qui s'est occupé d'Hatake après son accident…

Iruka fit un effort pour suivre, ne comprit pas très bien le lien entre le professeur et Kakashi, mais écouta la « grande nouvelle ».

-Il paraîtrait que le choc avec le rocher lui a secoué le cerveau et que… vous êtes au courant qu'on n'utilise qu'une toute petite partie de notre cerveau ? Eh ben lui, il peut en utiliser une plus grande partie grâce à cet accident !

-Bah, on le savait déjà avant que c'était un génie.

-Ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir quelles capacités il a acquises ?

-Si…

-De toute façon, même si ça ne nous intéressait pas, tu le dirais quand même.

-Il sait lire… dans les pensées !

Iruka crut qu'il allait tomber là.

Tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à fantasmer sur son corps… il le savait ? Il l'avait entendu penser tout ça ?

_Mon Dieu c'est fini, je suis mort, Kakashi a entendu toutes mes pensées !_

_**Fais-en pas un drame… si il est resté tout ce temps, c'est que ça lui plaisait de t'entendre penser tout ça !**_

_Ou alors c'est juste pour pouvoir se moquer de moi…_

_**Ah oui, donc tu lui fais carrément plus confiance… Quel ami, je te jure…**_

_Mon Dieu mon Dieu mon Dieu… _

Iruka réussit à articuler qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Iruka arriva devant la porte de son appartement et hurla de terreur.

-AAAAAAARGH ! y a un cadavre devant ma porte !

-Ruka…

-Kakashi-sensei ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout à se vider de son sang, effondré sur mon paillasson ? »

-Ruka…

-Mais je… vous… il faut aller à l'hôpital…

Kakashi leva péniblement une main et retint Iruka qui s'enfuyait à toutes jambes.

-Ruka… tu m'avais dit… que tu serais là… pour moi… balbutia-t-il, à moitié inconscient, son masque se tachant de sang.

-Je… je… je vais m'occuper… de vous… toi !

-Merci…

Iruka ouvrit la porte de son appartement, souleva Kakashi et le traîna jusqu'à un divan.

-J'arrive… je… suis là… dit Iruka, complètement affolé, les larmes perlant au bord de ses cils.

Il farfouilla dans ses armoires pour trouver des bandages, des analgésiques, du désinfectant.

Il s'approcha de Kakashi, qui avait réussi à enlever son haut, et put remarquer l'étendue des dégâts.

Il était couvert d'ecchymoses et de plaies plus ou moins infectées.

Il nettoya du mieux qu'il put et lui plaça divers cataplasmes.

-Tu as mal ailleurs ?

-Non… merci.

« Raaah je le déteste ! Je termine à peine de me jurer de ne plus le voir qu'il vient agoniser chez moi ! Ne penser à rien, ne penser à rien… »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as l'air… en colère… articula-t-il malgré le sang qui continuait d'encombrer sa bouche.

« Non tu crois ? J'ai envie de l'étrangler, mais je pense que même dans cet état il réussirait encore à se défendre ! Ne penser à rien, surtout pas à… »

-Tu aurais pu me le dire.

-Quoi ? demanda Kakashi, fatigué.

-Que tu lisais dans mes pensées. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Quand je pense que… ne penser à rien, ne penser à rien… »

-On ne pourrait pas parler de ça… à un autre moment ? J'ai du sang dans la bouche qui m'empêche de parler et de respirer.

-Je me ferais un plaisir de te nettoyer le visage si tu consentais à enlever ce stupide masque.

« Euh… c'est pas très gentil ça… »

-Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… je vais t'amener une bassine d'eau et du savon.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours quand on ne veut penser à rien qu'on pense à toutes sortes de choses ? Iruka, arrête tout de suite de penser à _ça _! »

Kakashi se demanda ce qu'Iruka voulait s'empêcher de penser, puis il se demanda comment il pouvait être au courant pour son nouveau pouvoir.

Il se demandait surtout comment il allait se tirer de ce mauvais pas…

-Tiens. Et ne t'enfuis pas pendant que je tourne le dos, je veux des explications.

Kakashi acquiesça, se hissa difficilement sur ses coudes et ôta son masque tandis qu'Iruka se retournait.

Il se nettoya consciencieusement le visage tout en écoutant discrètement les pensées du brun.

« Voyons, Iruka, réfléchis deux secondes : si il savait vraiment lire dans mes pensées, cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait parti en courant… conscience, je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à penser des choses pareilles ? Je ne pense à rien du tout !!! Mais si jamais… mais non ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS DE CETTE CONSCIENCE POURRIE !!! »

Kakashi s'étouffa et cracha quelques bulles de savon. Visiblement Iruka vivait une lutte intérieure intense.

-J'ai fini, dit-il en remettant son masque.

Iruka lui fit face, l'air furieux.

-Alors ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je ne considère pas que tu doives tout me confier de ta vie personnelle, mais à partir du moment où tu te mets à fouiner dans _mes _pensées, j'estime que j'ai le droit d'être mis au courant, non ?

-En fait, mon pouvoir est très… limité, dit Kakashi d'un ton las en se laissant retomber dans les coussins.

-Oh, ça explique tout, répliqua l'autre, acide.

« Il se moque de moi ou quoi ? »

-Tu sembles avoir développé une défense qui protège tes pensées. Je n'arrive pas à tout capter. Assez souvent, il me manque des morceaux…

-Quel genre de morceaux ?

-Je n'en sais rien… c'est comme si tu commençais une phrase sans jamais la finir… C'est en partie pour cela que je suis si souvent revenu te voir, c'était pour comprendre ce phénomène.

-Ah, dit l'autre d'une voix glaciale. Donc si je résume, tu fouilles dans mes pensées sans m'avertir, tu t'entraînes sur moi pour développer ton pouvoir, tu me fais croire que je suis ton ami pour pouvoir garder un œil sur le phénomène scientifique que je semble être…

-Euh…

-Kakashi Hatake, je ne vous le répéterai pas deux fois : ramassez toutes vos affaires, sortez de chez moi et disparaissez à tout jamais de ma vue.

-Mais je…

-Comment avez-vous osé ? COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA ? QUEL GENRE DE MONSTRE ES-TU POUR TE SERVIR A CE POINT DES GENS ?!

-Ruka…

-Je ne suis pas « Ruka », je suis Iruka Umino, et même si je ne suis que Chuunin, je ne laisserai personne se moquer de moi. Sortez d'ici immédiatement.

Kakashi comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. Il se releva, récupéra ses différentes affaires et sortit.

Sur le pas de la porte, il dit quand même :

-Je ne me suis jamais moqué de vous, Iruka-sensei.

* * *

_**Je te l'avais dit, ce type est une machine à tuer qui ne rêve que de nouvelles techniques ! Je te l'avais dit !**_

_Je suis pas d'humeur._

_**Comment as-tu pu, une seule seconde, croire que cet homme pouvait ressentir tout ce que toi tu ressens ? Il serait incapable d'éprouver le plus petit sentiment. Ça fait toujours mal de voir ses rêves se briser, mais tu as bien fait.**_

_Tant mieux._

_**Il a dû bien se foutre de toi, avec toutes ces pensées qui n'arrêtaient pas de traverser ton esprit… Il a dû tomber de haut quand il a su quel pervers tu es !**_

_T'es là pour me consoler ou me déprimer ?_

_**Je ne suis là pour rien, je suis juste ta conscience.**_

_Ta gueule, Gemini cricket._

_**Bah tant qu'on en est dans le registre Pinocchio, je vais te le dire de cette façon : ton nez va finir par être plus grand que toi si tu continues à te mentir à toi-même de la sorte.**_

_C'est trop demander un peu de compassion ? Bon, où est-ce que j'ai foutu cette bouteille de saké ?_

* * *

Kakashi était perplexe.

La réaction d'Iruka était franchement disproportionnée.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas saisi dans cette histoire…

C'était déjà ça qu'il avait accepté de le soigner…

Kakashi repensa aux mains douces du Chuunin lorsqu'il appliquait les cataplasmes sur ses plaies, puis il secoua la tête et but une grande rasade de saké – pour anesthésier sa douleur, évidemment, pas pour se soûler.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, très triste d'avoir fait fuir ce nouvel ami.

* * *

Iruka passa sa tête sous l'eau froide pour soulager un peu ses migraines tenaces.

Evidemment, Hatake avait englouti tous les médicaments qu'il se réservait pour ses occasionnelles gueules de bois.

Il partit pour l'Académie, déjà en colère avant même de commencer sa journée.

Konohamaru n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut.

Il chercha sa bouteille de saké à tâtons.

Il était confus.

Des tas de mots résonnaient derrière son front.

« Je donnerais tout mon être pour pouvoir t'aider à aller mieux… ça doit vraiment pas être tous les jours facile d'être dans sa peau… vous aviez si mal que ça ?… j'apprécie beaucoup les moments qu'on passe ensemble… mais matez-moi ces muscles !... franchement, ça ne me dérange pas de regarder ailleurs… je me fais des illusions pour rien…s'il savait comme ça me déchire le cœur de le voir comme ça… je ne suis pas « Ruka », je suis Iruka Umino »

Toutes ces choses qu'Iruka avait dites ou pensées lui tournaient dans la tête.

Et, en image de fond, le jeune Chuunin rouge de confusion ramenant sans cesse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Kakashi avait mal au cœur mais savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas dû au litre de saké qu'il avait absorbé.

Il avait trouvé cette personne qu'Iruka disait ne pas être… il avait trouvé celui qui, par sa simple présence, l'apaisait au plus profond de lui-même.

Kakashi Hatake, celui dont on disait qu'il avait une pierre à la place du cœur, était tombé amoureux.

Et Iruka le détestait.

* * *

Iruka rangea ses affaires, et, complètement absorbé dans sa tâche, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa classe s'ouvrir derrière lui.

-Iruka-sensei… je voudrais vous parler…

Iruka déglutit douloureusement.

Lui ne voulait pas parler.

-Kakashi-sensei, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « disparaissez à tout jamais de ma vue » ? dit-il sans se retourner.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « je ne me suis jamais moqué de vous » ? J'ai compris beaucoup de choses, hier…

« Mais ça l'amuse ou quoi de jouer avec moi comme ça ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il a compris hier, je veux rentrer chez moi sans avoir à croiser un abruti de Jonin sur mon chemin ! Si j'avais su que ça ferait si mal d'aimer, je me serais arraché le cœur à la naissance. »

-Pardon ? demanda Kakashi, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à lire dans mes pensées.

-Vous… pleurez ?

« Non, je suis mort de rire, ça se voit pas ? »

-Vous avez des problèmes d'élocution en général ou c'est simplement les mots qui ont un rapport avec des émotions que vous n'arrivez pas à prononcer ?

Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

-Kakashi-sensei, je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire, mais je ne le tolèrerai certainement pas.

Le ninja copieur plongea sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Iruka et murmura :

-Si vous n'étiez rien de plus pour moi qu'un phénomène scientifique, croyez-vous que je serais allé me faire soigner chez vous ? L'unique chose que j'ai pensée alors que je me sentais mourir, hier, était que vous n'alliez pas me le pardonner si je me faisais tuer en mission. Je ne me suis jamais moqué de vous, ni de vos sentiments… car je ne les connaissais pas. C'est ça que vous protégiez, c'est ces pensées-là que je n'ai jamais pu percer…

-Pourtant vous êtes au courant. Comment avez-vous réussi cet exploit ?

-Je ne lisais pas ces pensées, mais j'ai vu ces millions de gestes et de paroles… et j'ai compris ça hier… à cause de…

-De ?

-Du fait que…

-Que ?

-…

-J'en étais sûr, c'est uniquement avec les émotions qu'il bégaie.

-Pourquoi vous vous moquez ? Je suis sincère.

-Je me moque parce que tu es un abruti de ninja copieur pervers et doublé d'une machine à tuer. Il suffit de voir dans quel état tu étais hier pour comprendre que tu t'investis à fond dans tes missions et presque pas dans tes relations entre êtres humains… _Kashi._

Kakashi releva la tête en entendant son diminutif.

Il effleura l'oreille du Chuunin du bout des lèvres, à travers son masque.

-Je suis pardonné ?

« Ah bah plus que tu ne penses mon grand. »

-Voui…

-Je suis désolé… pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé…

Iruka se dégagea de l'étreinte du Jonin.

« Et c'est à ce moment-là que je lui arrache son masque et que je roule la pelle du siècle ! Ah ben non… le sceau… »

Le brun leva doucement une main et caressa du bout des doigts le contour de la bouche de Kakashi, à travers le tissu noir.

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur le masque sombre.

-Iruka…

-Hm ?

-Il y a cette chose qu'on dit dans ces cas-là et que je crois que tu apprécierais entendre…

-Ouiii ?

-Je… t'aime ?

-Youhou ! Kakashi Hatake a exprimé un sentiment !

« Trop mignon quand même… »

Kakashi baissa l'étoffe noire de sa main droite, plaqua sa main gauche dans la nuque d'Iruka et l'attira à lui.

« Hé mais je rêve ou quoi ? Mmmm… eh, Gemini cricket, t'aurais jamais deviné que ça m'arriverait, hein ? »

-Qui est Gemini cricket ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

* * *

Kakashi se redressa dans son lit et se gratta la tête, encore à moitié dans les vappes.

Il se pencha sur l'homme à ses côtés et posa un baiser sur son épaule nue.

-Hm, t'es déjà réveillé ? marmonna Iruka.

-Moui… bien dormi ?

-Encore sommeil, t'es épuisant tu sais ça ?

-Huhuhu trop aimable.

Kakashi se tut. Une évidence venait de s'imposer à lui.

-Iruka ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu es épuisé au point de ne plus penser ou bien c'est moi qui deviens sourd ?

-Hein ?

-Pense à quelque chose…

Kakashi se concentra.

-Tu penses à quelque chose, là ?

-Je pense que j'ai à côté de moi le ninja le plus beau de Konoha mais qu'il me fatigue avec son pouvoir de voyeur et que je voudrais bien qu'il se calme deux secondes pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Eh ben merde… j'ai perdu mon pouvoir…

-Je pense que c'est tant mieux, je pense que tu passeras moins de temps à te plaindre de migraines.

-Pourquoi tu dis toujours « je pense » ?

-Pour pas que tu sois trop déboussolé en n'entendant plus mes pensées.

-Ah ah très drôle.

-Pauvre, pauvre Kakashi Hatake ! Maintenant qu'il n'a plus son super-pouvoir, comment va-t-il faire en mission ? Est-ce que son sharingan sera suffisant ? Et son chidori ? Et sa légendaire rapidité ? Et son pouvoir d'invocation de chiens ? Et son sens inné de la bataille ? Mais comment le génial ninja copieur va-t-il réussir ses missions, s'il ne peut plus lire dans les pensées de ses adversaires ? Mon Dieu, chéri, reste à la maison, tu ne survivras pas deux secondes dans le monde hostile !

-Comme je disais : ah ah très drôle.

-Avoue que ce pouvoir ne servait à rien d'autre que t'embrouiller les neurones.

-Et à attirer des Chuunins dans mon lit.

-« Des » ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas !

-è_é

-Euh… l'humour, tu connais ?

-Conscience, j'aurais dû t'écouter, ce type est un monstre !

-Je t'aime !

-Hm, ça va mieux tes bégaiements, il me semble.

-Je t'aime ! répéta Kakashi en basculant Iruka sur le dos et en constellant son torse de baisers.

Et Iruka sourit, parce que visiblement, Kakashi allait mieux.

Et c'était grâce à lui.

* * *

Et voilààà !

J'aime assez bien cette fic, même si la fin est marshmallow. Mébon, je suis une fille chaste et pure (??), dans la fleur de l'âge, et romantique à souhait!!

Des reviews???


End file.
